Frazel Drama
by music4lyfe21
Summary: Frank does something bad and goes to jail, Hazel and Frank have a huge surprise coming their way. Leo and Hazel /Frank and Hazel *I'm not really good with summaries, but trust me, it's a good story*
1. Chapter 1

Frazel Drama

**Hazel's P.O.V**

Hazel and Frank were a very happy couple. Hazel was really happy when she was around Frank. He could make her laugh when she really didn't want to. The happy couple were laughing and discussing some stuff about school. Hazel was 16, about to graduate from college, and Frank was 17.

Suddenly, Hazel felt a little rumble and kicking in her stomach. Then, she heard a familiar voice call her. "Hazel!" Leo screamed. Frank had a deadly glare in his eyes, but it passed when Hazel glanced at him. She ran over to her best friend and gave him a hug.

"what's up, mamacita?" He winked. "Nothing much, repair boy." Frank stood behind her like a guard. Leo pretended to look scared. "ok, Frank, I'm just going to take her out for lunch. As friends. Nothing more." Leo said, very, very, slowly. "I can speak English, just fine, Leo." He grumbled. Hazel rolled her eyes and gave Frank a little peck on the cheek and ran off with Leo.

They went to Cici's Pizza and talked for a while. Hazel's stomach was really starting to hurt now. She felt kind of nauseous, and cringed. Leo jumped out of his seat with an alarmed look on his face. "Hazel…are you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Hazel shot up and ran towards the bathroom.

**Frank's P.O.V**

Frank was so mad at Leo. Lately, Hazel and Himself haven't had much time together because of that scrawny Latino. Frank really loved Hazel, and was going to surprise her on her birthday. (a/n December 17 I think) which was 5 days from today. He was arranging a surprise birthday party for her, and Leo was NOT going to be invited.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Leo ran after Hazel as she puked into the toilet. He didn't really know what to do, so he held her hair up so it wouldn't have barf on it. When Hazel had finished, she said four words that dreaded Leo. "I think I'm pregnant."

**What do ya think? Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I really need reviews, so I know what you guys think of this. Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

**Hazel's P.O.V**

Hazel was really mad, especially at the fact that Leo was staring at her like she was some type of monster. She ran out of the restaurant and jumped into her car.

Leo was following her, panting by the time he reached her. "Hazel, I need to drive you home. If you really are pregnant, its not good to drive." He warned. He jumped into the driver's seat.

Hazel was now nauseous again. "Leo." She warned. "On it." He responded, and kicked the door open, leading her to a trash can in the park. There, she barfed for about 3 minutes.

When they arrived back at the car, it was a silent drive. Until Leo broke the silence. "Haze…is Frank the father?" He asked her, concerned. "I-think so. He's the only possible one."

When they arrived at Hazel's house, Hazel ran to the phone to call Frank. She wanted to meet him somewhere to tell him about the baby. It went straight to voicemail.

Hazel called 5 more times, but each time, it went on to voice mail. She turned to see the Latino watching T.V while eating cheese puffs. "Leo, c'mon and drive me to Frank's. "what?" Leo whined.

"C'mon!" She growled. Leo didn't hesitate. During the ride, Hazel kept hoping for the best. 'Maybe he's at a friend's house doing homework.' or 'Maybe he's on a sport team'

When hey reached the house, Hazel knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by Mrs. Zhang**. (A/N yes, she's alive in this one.) **Mrs. Zhang looked like she was crying. "Mrs. Zhang… what's wrong?" Leo asked. "It's Frank. He's in Jail." She whispered. Hazel's eyes widened and everything went black.

**Sorry about this cliffhanger! 2 reviews to continue the story! Is Hazel still alive? Will Frank be bailed out of Jail? What happens to the baby? 2 reviews to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to rock legend 166. I'm continuing the story. Enjoy!**

Leo's** P.O.V**

"HAZEL!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. Was she still alive? That was all he could think about. Leo called 911 in one swift move."Hello?! Please help!" He screamed into the phone. He told them the address and the Ambulance came shortly after.

They put Hazel on a stretcher, while Leo began to cry. He followed the ambulance to the hospital and stayed by her side the whole time. Leo held her hand and stared at her, as if he was in a deep thought.

Suddenly, Leo heard a mumble escape Hazel's mouth. "Haze?' he said quietly. Hazel opened her eyes and was face to face with Leo. Before she could say anything, Leo leaned in and kissed her.

Frank's P.O.V

Frank was staring at the bars keeping him from hurting anyone else in amazement. He was in a jail cell with two other guys, Chris and Rory. He still didn't know what he had done.

It was as if someone possessed him. The Police had told him what had happened, but he hadn't believed them. Frank had killed Annabeth Chase.

Hazel's P.O.V

Her eyes widened as she realized she was kissing her best friend. She closed her eyes and pulled away. She was with Frank. "Wait..is Frank really in jail" She asked with a scratchy voice.

Leo nodded, afraid to say anything. "Hazel… I have something to tell you." Leo told her, nervously. "I love you" he whispered and walked out of the room leaving a pregnant Hazel.

There was a bump starting to form on Hazel's belly. She couldn't believe that in 9 months she would have a baby, but Frank wouldn't be there. Hazel sneaked out of the hospital, and drove to the County Jail.

**How was that? Tell me what you thought. I'll probably update either tonight, or tomorrow afternoon. **

**~music4lyfe21**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soo sorry you guys! **** I've been so busy, but here's chapter 4. Enjoy!:)**

**Hazel's P.O.V** Hazel went to the jail, dizzy as ever. But nothing could compare to the moment she stood there and saw Frank in a jumpsuit, with two 'criminals'. Tears ran down her face, as he said 'Haze'. She couldn't believe it. Hazel turned around and asked to hear what crime he had committed. 'Frank Zhang has been charged with the murder of Annabeth Chase' said the lady behind the desk. Hazel's eyes widened. She said one thing to Frank: 'You're not the Frank I know. Now, I have to.. .' She didn't get to finish her sentence. Leo walked in and yelled 'HAZEL!' She hadn't seen it. Now, she was the only one to blame for the next unfortunate incident.

P**ercy's P.O.V** Percy just came back from visiting his family, and went to his little apartment that he shared with Annabeth. 'I'm back, wise girl!' He said with a laugh. 'Annie?' He figured she was at work, and went to the _Best Buy_ she worked at part-time. 'Hello, may I speak to Annabeth?' He asked with a grin. The lady behind the desk said the she wasn't working today. Confused and panicking, he called up Leo, one of Annabeth's best friends. 'Leo, where's Annabeth?' and for the first time, Percy heard Leo crying.

**What do ya think? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's P.O.V

Leo doesn't know what to tell Percy. 'Hey! Frank Killed Annabeth!' No..that didn't seem right to him. 'Meet me in the county jail, ok?' But before Percy could answer, Leo hung up.

He walked over to Hazel and put his arm around her. He wasn't used to situations where his best friend that he loves is pregnant by her boyfriend who just happened to kill one of her best friends.

So yeah, it was pretty weird for him. "Leo, I don't know how I'm going to tell Frank.. I don't think I should." "Haze, I know it doesn't seem like the best situation to be in, but he has the right to know"

"Leo, I don't want him to know! He's not even the Frank I KNOW!" And she sobs. Leo's heartbroken. While giving her a long hug, he makes a plan. This baby's not going to be raised without a father, he says to himself.

Just then, Percy barges in.

Percy's P.O.V

"WHERE'S Annabeth!?" He screams while crying. His stomach keeps dropping with fear. His true love is gone, but just a couple of minutes before he even knows that. Hazel starts crying too, and it hits him; it was something pretty bad.

He pulls Leo aside and asks the dreadful question with the dreadful answer.

' .Annabeth.'

'Umm… She's like, kinda dead.. Frank killed her.' Leo hated himself for the way he said that. He couldn't even believe it. But Percy's face was full of so much pain, like he had seen her die.

So confused he runs out of the jail center and to his car, crying harder than he had ever in his life. Annie was gone. Forever. 

Hazel's P.O.V

She's still crying. Frank had now ruined her life. 'C'mon Leo. Take me home. I don't want to see this criminal's face again. EVER.

Leo and Hazel head to her house, where they just put the death aside for a while. She was going to have a baby! And Leo says the 3 words that Hazel had dismissed a while ago.

"Hazel , I love you. I want to be more than friends."

Before she can say anything, he interrupts, 'Im so so so sorry, I said this way too soon I mean you just found out your boyfriend is in jail and-

She smiles.' It's ok.'

But what Leo didn't know, is that she was already ready to say those 3 words back to him, but now she thinks it's too soon too.

**Did you guys like it? I'm going to try to make chapters longer, and thank you to those giving me some constructive criticism. Also WARNING; this story is heading towards Lazel more than Frazel, But It'll be awesome! I'll be writing more often, so leave your comments in the review section! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

'So..What should we have for dinner?' Hazel asked, trying to lower the obvious tension. Well, she loved him too. She was ready to say it, but not really. She'd always stop herself; she just doesn't feel like it's the right time. Ever.

'I'm fine with anything'

'I'm making pasta'

'K'

Leo's sitting on the couch, watching T.V. He gets really angry when Real Madrid scores a goal against Barcelona. Barcelona was his favorite team. He looked up to Messi and Neymar, and hoped to one day be as awesome as them.

Leo's P.O.V

'Haze, is dinner ready?!' I scream, ughh this latino just wants some good food! After all that's happened today, that's the LEAST that I need.. I also need a therapy session…

'YEAH!'

I rush to the kitchen and there are two plates of yummy spaghetti. Almost forgot; hazel is a great cook.

'mmm for real Haze, you need a cooking channel!'

She giggles, and it warms my heart.

There's an awkward silence for like…5 minutes.

'Leo, do…you-think that um- Frank could like..get-get out of p-p-prison?'

This is difficult for me. No matter what I tell her, its only gonna break her heart so, I've came up with an awesome solution.

'Hazel, we're gonna have to leave Frank alone, ok? Don't worry about him, he's behind bars and he can't leave. Ever.'

She's silent…for seconds…

' LEO WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M ANGRY FOR WHAT HE DID BUT..I- I love him' she whispers that last part quietly. Now, I'm furious.

'HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE WHO KILLED YOUR BESTFRIEND?! HE SHOULD MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!'

And I storm out.

But I sure do regret it when I hear her crying her eyes out. She needs me, and I need her. I just wish I realized that at the moment.

Hazel's P.O.V

I can't believe him! It's very complicated, but I wish he just understood! Once you love someone, it's so hard to stop! I'm not answering any of his calls or texts, but I feel so angry with myself after hearing his voicemail; '_Haze, I sincerely apologize for my inappropriate actions and I could only dream of having you forgive me because of my sincerity of regrets towards my unrightfully doings. Ok, that took me 3 hours to write down, 2 hours to practice, and I finally got most of it right! Please forgive me Hazel' _

I couldn't help but laugh. That goofball.

He then calls me and I decide to answer. Before I can say hello, he just tells me to meet him at the Winfield park in 10 minutes. Then he hung up. Ugghhghh.

I hop on my bike, and I feel so much heavier. Can't wait to get this baby out of me.

I reach the park, and guess what? A beautiful set-up picnic, with repair boy holding a rose. Am I blushing? I think I'm blushing. Yeah, I'm definitely blushing.

'What's all this?' I manage to ask

'You deserve this and I'm sorry, I just didn't understand.'

I want to kiss him so bad, but I'm not sure. I think he did too, a short look of disappointment spread his face as I gave him a gentle hug and sat down.

'So, what plans do you have for the week?' I ask while I take a bite of my PB&amp;J sandwich. Way to keep it casual.

'Actually, it's more like what plans do WE have. We're going to play games in the forest!'

'Umm… Leo? Hate to burst your bubble, but it's 7P.M and it'll be dark in like 20 minutes.. I don't think that's such a good idea.'

'Oh don't be so lame, Haze! What could possibly go wrong?'

'But Leo-'

'Pleaasseeee?'

I sigh. He' so not gonna give up on this. 'Fine' I mutter and he laughs

That sweet laugh I could never forget.

After we finish eating, he says something that embarrasses me.

'Hop on my back'

'umm..what?'

'Hop on' he insisted.

'Dude… I weigh like a ton with this baby inside me.'

He chuckles and just says it one more time; 'Hop on'

I get on his back, and he manages to carry me. I thought he was just a scrawny Latino guy, but boy was I wrong..

'CHHAAARRRGGGEEE!' He screams and he races across the dewy grass with me on his back in piggy nack ride mode.

'LEO CHILL' I scream.

But no, he goes even faster and we tumble down a hill.

We both can't stop laughing, and I just feel so happy.

I've never felt happy like this with Frank. I think Leo's the one. We stand back up and without thinking I move in and kiss him. Like, a long kiss and I'm just so happy. Leo kisses me back and we just stay there.

Closing my eyes, I pull back. He holds my chin in place. 'Hazel..' He whispers.

I give him a quick kiss, and he changes the subject. 'SO umm.. I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back'

'Yeah. Yeah, ok.'

And he runs off.

I hear a psychotic laughter and I turn around to see

Frank. With a knife in his hands. Coming towards me.

'AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

And Leo's long gone.

**Soo… how's that? Review if you want me to continue **


End file.
